stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Titan (NCC-80102)
| type = Explorer | class = Luna | status = Active | image2 = USS Titan.jpg }} The USS Titan (NCC-80102) was a Federation starship launched in 2379 under the command of Captain William T. Riker. Titan's initial assignment was to lead a diplomatic and humanitarian mission to Romulus, in addition to retrieving a Starfleet officer, Tuvok, who had been imprisoned while working undercover for Starfleet Intelligence. ( ) At the completion of this mission, Titan was caught in a spatial anomaly and transported 210,000 light-years to the Small Magellanic Cloud, home of the offshoot of humanity known as the . ( ) In 2383, the Titan transported Commander Jack Keller from Deep Space Five to the Horizon Project's base at the Jupiter Shipyards. ( : "Jump") Crew manifest Command division *Commanding officer: Captain William T. Riker *First officer (as seen in the Star Trek: Titan book series): Commander Christine Vale **Commander Bianca Finch (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) **Commander Sam Lavelle ( ) *Second officer/Tactical officer: Commander Tuvok (2380) **Lieutenant Drefta Nihts (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) *Third Officer/Chief of security: Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru (2379) *Gamma shift commander: Lieutenant Commander Fo Hachesa Pilots *Conn officer: **Alpha shift: Ensign Aili Lavena **Beta shift: Ensign Irina Nielsen (2378-2380) (as seen in Star Trek: Omega Force) **Gamma shift: Chief Petty Officer Axel Bolaji *Ensign Olivia Bolaji, shuttle pilot Operations division **Operations officer (as seen in Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk): Lieutenant Roxanne Kaneda Security *Tactical officer: **Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru (2379) **Commander Tuvok (2380) *Relief tactical officer: Ensign Kuu'iut *Chief of security: Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru *Lieutenant Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa *Lieutenant Feren Denken *Lieutenant Gian Sortollo *Lieutenant, junior grade Rriarr *Lieutenant, junior grade T'Lirin *Shelley Hutchinson *Okafor, security guard Engineering *Chief Engineer: **Lieutenant Commander Nidani Ledrah (2379) **Commander Dr. Xin Ra-Havreii (2380) *Lieutenant Bowan Radowski, transporter chief *Lieutenant Tylith *Ensign Paolo Rossini *Ensign Koasa Rossini *Ensign Crandall *Ensign Tasanee Panyarachun *Cadet Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv *Chwolkk (Horta male) Operations *Operations officer: Lieutenant Sariel Rager *Cadet Zurin Dakal *K'chak'!'op ("Chaka"), enlisted computer specialist Sciences division Technical sciences *Science officer: **Alpha shift: Lieutenant Commander Jaza Najem **Gamma shift: Ensign Ichi *Lieutenant Chamish, ecology *Lieutenant Eviku Ndashelef, xenobiology *Lieutenant Kekil, biology *Lieutenant Commander Melora Pazlar, stellar cartography *Ensign Kenneth Norellis, astrobiology *Ensign Savalek, botany *Chief Petty Officer Bralik, geology *Cadet Orilly Malar, exobiology *Se'al Cethente Qas, astrophysics *Lonam-Arja, sensor technician Medical *Chief medical officer: Lieutenant Commander Shenti Yisec Eres Ree *Dr. Onnta *Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa, head nurse Social sciences *Diplomatic officer: Commander Deanna Troi Counseling staff *Commander Deanna Troi *Pral glasch Haaj *Dr. Huilan Sen’kara Civilians *Scot Bishop-Walker, bartender *Ebriscentil, ship's cook *T'Pel *Natasha Miana Riker-Troi, daughter of Will Riker and Deanna Troi *Noah Powell, son of Alyssa Ogawa *Totyarguil Bolaji, son of Axel and Olivia Bolaji *Korina, wife of Sam Lavelle. ( ) Unknown *Ensign Waen *SecondGen White-Blue (AI, guest) Notes Adapted from the External links * * Titan (NCC-80102) Titan (NCC-80102)